Timeless Age: Hijacker
by shikyoseinen
Summary: The first of the Timeless Age Series. Kio is 13 years old this year (2001) and his birthday is coming up soon which his grandfather told him that it's gonna be a big surprise for him. Just like any other kid, he;s bound to do something reckless. Hence, it should not be shocking at all that he decides to hijack a mobile suit one day...


**Timeless Age: Hijacker**

**Disclaimer**

**Characters from Gundam Age and Muvluv Universe don't belong to me. **

**Author's Note**

**Before we begin, I would like to say a few words to my readers. **

**Timeless Age series is my own personal project of writing one-shots of Gundam Age and Muvluv Universe Crossover. The unique point of the series is that the characters in Gundam age are utilized in a fashion where different generation and/or their characters will have an effect in world where Earth is attacked by the BETA. **

**As such, this allows me the leeway to make room for various character interactions between characters of both series.  
**

**One more thing, the characters may have a slight difference in how they are portrayed in canon due to the presence of new characters and circumstances they have to endure, so I'll do my best to make sure that they are as believable as possible. **

**For those who are concerned about the gundam tech overpowering muvluv tech, even in canon I always see that Gundam Age technology is lower than Universal Century. The only series that can be compared with low tech in gundam is Gundam 00 season 1. **

**Therefore, even if the Gundam has superior tech there is no way it can wipe out all the BETAs at once. **

**Now that I have that out of my chest, Read and Review! Enjoy the fanfic!**

_BETA_

_The __B__eings of the __E__xtra __T__errestrial origin which is __A__dversary of human race_

_In the year 1973; these carbon based extra-terrestrial life forms invaded earth and has conquered most of the planet killing billions of people in their carnage. _

_However; humans have proven to be able to survive even in the harshest situation; waging war for their survival. _

_The will to live, determination, courage, power, and the strength to believe for a better tomorrow; these qualities create miracles._

_Humanity's will give birth to a saviour; Gundam. _

_Thus; the hundred year war commences. _

**Asuno Industries 2****nd**** base October 2001**

Kio Asuno is 13 years old this year. His birthday is coming soon next year and grandpa Flit told him that he will be giving him a birthday present. Every year, Kio spend his birthdays with his mother and aunt who are working at the infirmary including his grandfather, the famous Flit Asuno.

Just like any ordinary kid, Kio is fascinated by giant robots. All his life he spent most of his time in the TSF hangars or mobile suit hangar as his grandfather like to call. When he was little, he earned a bit of popularity among the asuno industries staff that he was a troublemaker.

The cap he wore on his forehead has been a habit for the 13 year old to wear as he like the design plus it makes him look "cool" from his point of view anyway. Though, he might want to remove the cap when he's in the cafeteria.

On the table, his forever and ever companion and friend Haro is bouncing up and down. Haro was once belonged to his father, Asemu Asuno which is why Kio decides to keep it as he can feel his father's "warmth" and presence as if he's here with him after being missing for the past thirteen years.

Just like his father; he tends to have "action first think later' mentality when it comes to saving people. This problem of course has become everyone's concern; especially towards his mother Romary Asuno as he can never seem to sit still without endangering himself to help people. Like his mother has always said; "he has too much of his father in him."

_Code 991_

Kio stopped eating his synthetic meal the moment he heard the infamous siren everyone has been talking about; Code 991. At the same time, his X-rounder ability tingled making him feel slightly nausea as if something is coming.

Inside the cafeteria, everyone paled as they heard that one sound they did not want to hear at all in their life as this can only mean one thing:

_BETA. _

"BETA is coming Beta is coming BETA is coming" On the table next to Kio, a green robot hopped by itself; an everlasting straight line across its face like a smile contradicts how omnious those words mean despite having a childish voice.

"Everyone! To your working stations! The BETA are coming!" Seric Abis, captain of the Abis Squadron stood up from his seat, dashing towards the hangar.

"Haro!" Kio grabbed Haro from the table and followed everyone to the TSF hangar. Due to the severity of the situation; Miss Shanalua, his mother, and his aunt is not around to stop him with what he's doing, nobody paid attention to the 13 year old boy following them at the back.

"Saviour?" haro asked.

"Hah; it's time to be a saviour." Kio answered; imitating his grandfather's favourite words to him.

Hangar

The TSF hangar itself is average; no different than any other hangar belonged to the U.N forces or even back in the Asuno Industries HQ in Alaska. However, the hangar contains Asuno Industries only TSFs or mobile suits as the chief Flit Asuno refers them to.

A dozen Adele MK II units can be seen being prepared by the technicians first as the mobile suits are the standard units after the Genoace II and Adeles has been declared as obsolete for the main forces.

Additionally, Mukured's death due to old age years ago has dampened the sales of mobile suits he designed himself; the famous G-Bouncer piloted by ex-ace pilot Woolf Enneacle has become nothing more than a distant memory. Plus, having pirates in possession of the G-Xiphos is not good for business when the U.N investigated the issue and came to their front door with a warrant to arrest the employees involved with making deals with pirates. **Let it be known that Flit blew a gasket that day.**

However, this does not mean that other non-Adeles units are incapable of combat. The shaldoll units are still popular for easy use and reliability; the mobile suits are still customized for combat purposes despite the fallout of their previous incarnation Shaldoll Customs due to having their tech and specs surpassed by the emergence of the Adele Units.

To this day, The Shaldoll Rogues are still being used due to cheap mass production and simplistic OS; its quality and battle strength are lower compared to the main forces but can still fight against the BETA. Its most powerful weapon is the Dods Buster grafted into the right arm and a battle axe as a melee as opposed to swords used by TSFs by other military forces.

Its simplicity is also the reason why Kio Asuno has decided to hijack the mobile suit when nobody was looking.

"Excuse me coming through!" the boy dashed towards his destination; not even caring about the he bumped into.

"Hey!" the technician was taken by surprise when the chief's grandson suddenly ran towards the entrance of the cockpit, knocking the pilot over (he tossed Haro at the pilot's head), stealing the activation key and entered the cockpit.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" The Mobile suit moved without authorisation, nearly stepping on people and crashing into other mobile suits.

"Ok I'm in." Kio closed the cockpit shut with the push of the button he's familiar with every time he enters the simulation room. "Haro look! It's just like how grandpa's video games work!" Kio showed the control panel to the green robot.

"Video games~ Video games~" Haro replied happily; his ears pop out like a rabbit twitching its ears.

"Oh crap!" Some of the technicians noticed that the mobile suit is aiming its weapon towards the closed main entrance of the main hangar. "Get out of the way!"

And everyone did. Fortunately, the mobile suit lowered down its weapon and decided to just make a run for it, ramming towards the closed entrance; Its beam axe equipped at is left arm as it hacks itself out of the building.

"Someone get the chief!" A technician barked. "We have a hijacker on the loose!"

"Wait! It's not a hijacker!" The same technician from earlier shouted.

* * *

_**Flit's Office**_

Despite popular belief, Flit Asuno is a much more complicated individual rather than just and disillusioned old man obsessing about revenge over anything else in his life. Just like everyone else, he too has his moments of grief and happiness; little as they may be but a luxury nonetheless.

"Asemu…." For the second time today; Flit Asuno watched old videos of his son's battles against the BETA during his prime days as the legendary pilot of the Gundam Age 2 many years ago. The U.N's legendary Ace of 19XX was a hero among _eishis_; an inspiration that humans can overcome the BETA.

_The Gundam Age 2 dodges each attack from the laser class BETA flawlessly; spinning in the air. _

_The gundam's flight mode switched back to its mobile suit mode; immediately shooting its Hyper Dods Rifle towards the Fortress class with a single shot towards the leg binders. _

"_Fort class is down; I repeat Fort class is down. Moving on to exterminate laser class!" Asemu's voice echoed through the loudspeakers. _

_In an instant; the gundam transformed into its flight mode as the laser class continues to fire at the flying mobile suit. In return, the mobile suit flies up into the sky and return fire with its beam Vulcans. _

_With skill and experience, Asemu made full use of the gundam age's 2 specs and dodged all of the laser attacks. The gundam age 2's performance were designed to be a fast variable fighter with speed in mind; thus laser class BETA are the natural enemies to the mobile suit. _

_A laser class BETA was shot directly in the face by a single shot of the Hyper Dods Rifle from above in the skies. Should this alien lifeform have a conscious; it would have complained that the sun was in the way. _

_Its own allies was also decimated as the gundam age 2 accelerated across the entire battlefield; shooting one of their own without being able to shoot back at the flying robot. _

_The other units accompanying the Gundam Age 2 on the other hand, can be seen on ground as they plough their way through the hordes of BETA with their beam sabers. _

Flit's train of thoughts derailed as his old ears got caught with the infamous emergency sirens of all time; Code 991.

"BETA?" he gritted his teeth and knuckles, another reason for him to exact vengeance upon the abominations that took everything away from him. As such, his X-rounder ability rose inside his mind like an inferno.

The old man got up from his chair; cursing the BETA as he switches off the television set inside the room. Suddenly, the entire place shook as if an earthquake has just occurred; Flit holding onto the television set by instinct.

"Who the hell is in that Shaldoll!" Outside the room, one of the Flit's employees shouted; scandalized by the sight of a giant hole in front of him.

"It's not one of ours! Hijackers!"

"Hijackers? Here?" Flit fastened his pace towards the door; only to see chaos all over the hangar and a giant hole at the entrance; presumed to be how the hijacked mobile suit escapes from this facility.

Before Flit could even start barking orders; an exhausted looking Yunoa Asuno, Flit's daughter appear.

"D-dad; Kio's missing! We can't find him anywhere!" Her face flushed from all the running while the code 991 siren echoed throughout the entire asuno industries base.

"What?" That was the only word Flit could respond to this news.

"Kio! Kio!" Romary Stone; Kio's mother shouted her son's name; only to have her own voice drowned in the sea of shouts and panic across the hangar. Immediately, she saw a distraught looking pink haired pilot not far where she's standing. "Miss Mullen have you seen my son?"

Kio? He's not here!?" Miss Shanalua Mullen panicked. The young woman in his late 20s shared a similar sentiment with the boy's mother over his reckless behaviour.

* * *

**Scene Break**

"Turn on thrusters~ turn on thrusters~" Haro suggested as the both of them make their getaway towards the location of the battlefield.

OK you win!" Kio caved in to the robot's demands; activating the mobile suit's thrusters.

The mobile suit accelerated as it ran across the plain fields; making its way closer towards where the BETA is.

* * *

**Scene Break (Asuno Industries 2****nd**** base) **

"The hijacker is accelerating towards where the BETA is located." A technician reported.

"Chief we have urgent message from the U.N" one of Flit's employees reported straight from the management office.

"Turn it on son." Flit sighed. _What the hell can go wrong today?_

The screen shows Lieutenant Isumi Michiru of the A-01 Valkyries unit. "This is Captain Isumi Michiru of The U.N A-01 Valkyries Squadron. Who's in charge here?"

"That would be me. Flit Asuno." Flit introduced himself.

"Flit…Asuno?" Michiru blinked; straightening herself quickly. "Well then. Sir, BETA has been located near your coordinates. I suggest you bring all of your personnel to withdraw from this area immediately."

"Hey we can still fight those alien freaks!" a pilot overheard the conversation. Feeling offended by the U.N soldier's remark, he lashed out.

"Be quiet!" Flit scolded. "As you can see captain, we have a slight problem at the moment." The old man turned back to the U.N officer.

"And that would be?" Michiru inquired.

"We have a hijacker on the loose; he's heading towards the BETA right now."

"Hijacker? I see."

"Don't destroy it, I want the pilot alive." Flit didn't want to give off hostile intentions but the situation at hand may have made him slip.

"I cannot make promises in your account; our priority is to take down the BETA. If this hijacker is attacking us we will strike it down."

"Which is why I will be sending my own team to help you out." Flit pointed out.

"That won't be necessary." Michiru countered.

* * *

**Scene Break**

The Shaldoll Rogue hopped on rooftops from one building to another in this abandoned city.

"Are we there yet~ Are we there yet~" Inside the cockpit, a young boy barely a teenager wearing a cap can be seen piloting the shaldoll rogue although his feet never left the seat as he is actually too short to pilot the mobile suit. Next to him, a green and round robot can be seen on the seat making noises.

"Just hold on! We're almost there!" Kio removed his "Asuno Industries cap from his head as he can feel his body tense; this is will be the first time he will be fighting against the BETA that his father and grandfather used to fight.

"OK~ OK~" The green robot complied.

"Haro? ("Yes" Haro answered.) Do you think this is good idea? I didn't mean to make that big hole but there was no way we can get out of there." Kio confessed.

"What to do~ What to do~"

"Well The whole plan was supposed to be taking this mobile suit into the battlefield and then return it back. Now, how are we supposed to go back after this?" The younger boy paled at the images of being scolded by his grandfather." Grandpa's gonna be mad; I've never seen him angry before….Even worse; Mom's gonna be mad!"

"Grounded for life~" haro remarked.

"Hey!" Kio retorted. "Don't scare me like that!" In his head, he can already imagine his grandfather or his mother or the worst possible outcome **the both of them** sentencing the final decree of grounding him from the hangars and the simulation room for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Scene Break **

The battle against the BETA will begin shortly as the U.N forces were dispatched by Professor Kouziki Yuuko earlier. It can't be denied that there was a bit of confusion earlier regarding the source of information related to the appearance of BETA in these shores but the no one can argue against the professor.

Some even speculated that the source came from the new cadet Shirogane Takeru; hot topic that has been going around among the officers and cadets as the professor's personal assistant with whatever project she's up to.

One thing for sure, none of them expected another surprise today.

"Hijacker? Coming here?" Second Lieutenant Suzumiya Akane raised an eyebrow when she heard the news from her sister,

"He didn't turn of his IFF. He's heading towards the same direction the BETA is located." Inside the U.N trailer, First Lieutenant Suzumiya Haruka reported.

"Any idea what the stolen unit looks like?" Second lieutenant Touko asked.

"None at the moment." Haruka continued.

* * *

_**Scene Break**_

Reaching the location where the BETA is situated is not that far from the Asuno industries base but the effort of losing their pursuers is a problem the young pilot has to deal with. Thankfully, they never managed to catch up thanks due to the chaos that he caused entirely by accident.

"BETA At sight~" Haro flapped his ears when the code 991 blared inside the cockpit.

Its pilot gulped loud, he gripped his controls even harder knowing that this will be his first live combat. "8 minutes and I will possibly die….." Kio remembered the horror stories back in the base about pilots dying under that timeframe when fighting against the enemies. "No I will surpass it!" Instead of being scared out of his wits, he feels much more motivated to beat that time limit.

* * *

**Scene Break**

"Take them down!" Captain Isumi ordered all pilots to attack the incoming BETA from the shores.

* * *

**Scene Break**

"They're coming!" The sight of the BETA was frightening for the young pilot. This will be the first time he will be facing an actual BETA outside the video games his grandfather has been teaching him with over the years.

Despite that, he's going to fight…nothing will stop him from fighting!

"Fire!" Inside the cockpit of the Shaldoll Rogue, 13 year old Kio Asuno pressed the firing button on the controllers.

The mobile suit let loose with a single shot from the Dods Buster, continued with another shot one at a time.

* * *

**Scene Break **

On top of a hill near the battlefield against the alien BETA, a Tank class BETA was shot down by a laser beam.

In an instant, two laser beams is fired upon the incoming BETA directly at the face. The tank class BETA was easily killed by its piercing power.

However, the beam weaponry; especially from a single mobile suit is simply not enough to take all of them down.

* * *

**Scene Break**

The battle intensified as the U.N TSFs barely manage to supress the number of incoming BETA. Despite that, casualties are still at minimum.

"The hijacker has reached the area!" Haruka's image projected onto every eishi.

This of course attracts everyone's attention in the area.

What everyone saw is a white and green TSF with a cannon as its right arm while kneeling down on the top of the hill not far from their location.

For the U.N officers, the unit is not without a doubt similar to the TSF used by The Bisidian Pirates that raided military bases for the last couple of months before,

"He's here!" Haruka reported to every unit in the area.

"What in the world?" Captain Isumi Michiru pressed the buttons on her comm link to establish connection with the unknown unit. "IFF shows property of Asuno Industries. Come in pilot, pilot!"

"Captain That unit…The Bisidian Pirates?" Akane guessed. The last report of sighting of a shaldoll rogue belonged to The Bisidian Pirates, responsible for raiding military bases in America and more recently, the Soviet Union.

"Negative. Same frame different colour." Michiru glanced at the shaldoll rogue. "That is a regular unit back in the Asuno Industries."

What she found instead if "VOICE ONLY' on her screen as the pilot has locked her out from transmission.

* * *

_**Scene Break**_

"Wait is this thing on the whole time? Haro don't!" Michiru's ear ringed when static appeared at her speakers.

"Hello~ Who's there~ "A mechanical voice picked up the transmission; the voice sounds very childish and very jarring to the ears.

* * *

_**Scene Break **_

Meanwhile, things are chaotic in the hangars as they are still trying to figure out and locate the hijacker that sneakily stole the shaldoll unit under their noses.

As for Flit Asuno, he has different problem to settle with. "Kio! Kio! Where are you Kio?" He shouted among the sea of shouts and panic all over the base looking for his grandson. For once, he felt panicked and doesn't what to do in this kind of situation.

"We found the stolen unit!" An officer shouted. "I'll put it on screen."

The screen displays the Shaldoll unit in a makeshift sniper position on top of the hill as it fires continuous shots against the incoming BETA.

"This is bad, The U.N army is not far from that Unit." one of the senior engineers gasped. "We're gonna get sued again aren't we?"

"Someone patch a link to that unit! I want to know who the hell is stupid enough to steal from me!" Flit Asuno burst in angrily. "And someone help me find my grandson!" spit fell towards one of the younger interns which he made a disgusted face. "Romary! Yunoa! Have you located him yet!"

"Uh sir about your grandson he's-" the technician guy who spotted Kio earlier approached Flit.

"Speak up boy!" Flit barked.

"He hijacked the mobile suit!" the technician yelled at his boss's face.

Everyone looked at him as if he has just grown an extra head as they digest the information.

"Well Flit; Looks like you'll face them U.N people _again_; Chief Asuno's grandson: A child eishi." Hughes the senior employee stated sarcastically; imitating a newspaper headline.

"It can't be as bad as the last time they thought we supplied mobile suits to the Bisidian Pirates." A junior technician muttered.

"My little boy is what?" Romary overheard the conversation. Plus, her heart nearly stopped when she heard about it.

"Quit your yapping and get back to your stations!" Fli barked his orders. "Kio…."

* * *

**Scene Break **

"Pilot, you are in a restricted battle zone. Identify yourself or we will perceive you as a threat." said Captain Isumi Michiru. Said warning is not even a bluff as for all she knows the hijacker can be part of the Bisidian Pirates or the RFL. Obviously, she can't just shoot first; at least not without confirming that the pilot is a threat to the U.N eishis.

"I'm not!" A cracked voice appeared from the commlink. "haro stop moving!"

"We're not! We're not!" A mechanical voice followed.

_Two voices? Kids?_ "State your purpose." She can feel a bad feeling in her stomach that her earlier guesses about the pilot's identity is completely wrong from the start. "You have already jeopardized our mission as it is. We will be arriving at your location shortly."

"I want to help!" the voice sounded urgent.

"Help~ Help~ Help~" The mechanical voice appeared again.

"Haro! You're making things worse!" Even without visual; Michiru can tell that the voice's owner pouted.

"Negative. You are not authorized for this mission. Munakata, Suzumiya change of plans you two escort our "guest" back to our resupply base." She ordered; emphasizing on the word guest with slight annoyance despite her professional tone. "The rest of us will take out the BETA! Buy time until the asuno unit is at the base!"

"Yes Maam!" All units continued their battle with the BETA, cleaving their way through the large numbers.

"Yes Maam!" Both shiranuis belonged to Suzumiya Akane and Munakata Misae quickly make their way towards the shaldoll.

As for Captain Isumi, she decides to contact the first lieutenant inside the U.N Trailer. "Suzumiya, we have a problem, just in case of resistance, can you establish or hack into visual comm link with the pilot?"

* * *

**Scene break**

Back in the U.N trailer, Suzumiya Haruka received the order from the captain. "Understood." She then operates on the keyboard to find the right frequency. _Pirates?_ _Why now of all time?_

* * *

_**Scene Break **_

"Uh oh." Kio paused. Why? Two U.N units is heading his way. "Time to run!"

"Time to go~ Time to go~" Haro replied. "Let's go~"

The shaldoll rogue stood up, running forward towards the location of the incoming BETA. He jumped from the cliff and is making his way towards the enemy lines as he kills more BETA with his DoDs Buster.

"I see him." Munakata reported as both shiranuis has arrived towards the designated location of the rogue TSF.

Unfortunately for Kio, the speeding shiranui units have already caught up to him from behind. "Oh no you don't!" Both U.N units caught the shaldoll, each grabs the arms and not letting go.

Only to have the Shaldoll Rogue slipping away from her shiranui's fingers like catching a butterfly. "What?" Misae's eyes widened, the strange looking TSF has just did what she did not expect at all.

"Munakata-sempai!" Akane shouted; her TSF unit dashes towards the right side of the shaldoll rogue.

Only to have him slipped under her TSF's fingers.

Not before the other unit decides to go straight for the kill and just dog pile the asuno industries unit while he was being distracted by Haruka's sister. Then, Akane joins in tp prevent the hijacker from escaping.

"Let go!" Kio shouted, the tone of his voice almost close to a child begging. To add effect, his shaldoll is firing aimlessly at the sky. His X-rounder ability blared the entire time but the U.N unit's weight is heavier than his so there is no chance of him getting up.

"Let go~ Let go~ Let go~" The mechanical voice repeated.

"Who the heck is in there?" Akane felt irritated by the annoying voice coming from the hijacker's cockpit.

Bothe shiranius pinned the shaldoll rogue down as hard as possible from escaping, not before Akane decides to just punch the unit in the face. "STOP IT!" She shouted at the voice commlink to stop firing its weapon.

* * *

**Scene Break **

"Link established!" Haruka confirmed.

What she saw on the screen shook her from the very core of her fibre being.

She even gasped at the sight.

What everyone saw is an image of a little boy; probably still in elementary school piloting the TSF and he's not even wearing a fortified suit as per standard procedure. Instead, he's dressed in civilian clothing which is pretty much asking the pilot inside to die from the g-force or free food for the BETA.

On his lap, there is something round and green with beady eyes and a line across its face like a smile. "We're grounded aren't we~" small "ears" popped from the round thing; as if expressing itself like a living being.

"Yeap." The boy can be seen gulping as if he was just busted while making mischief. Who can blame him? His entire screen was bombarded with images of U.N eishis (mostly females) with various expressions on their faces. At the same time, he let go of the trigger that caused the shootings earlier.

"A Kid?" Everyone voiced out. Both male and female U.N officers gaped at the sight of the young pilot; each having their own reaction as their brains processes this new information.

"You're kidding me….." Lieutenant Hayase Mitsuki gaped at the sight of a young kid whose feet can't even reach the floor of the cockpit.

Something inside Haruko snapped when she saw the image of an elementary school student piloting the TSF. Something about the boy reminds her of her own brother….

Akane blinked when she saw the pilot even younger than she is.

Touko gasped when she saw the young pilot. Even worse, he's not even wearing a fortified suit. The idea of him being mauled by BETA appears in her mind.

As for Misae, no one but her knows what is going on in her mind. One thing for sure, even she agrees with the same sentiment everyone else does.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Michiru glared at the younger pilot; said pilot flinched looking at her angry face. "Get him back to base!" She ordered her two subordinates to bring the young eishi back to their base.

"But I just want to help!" kio pleaded.

"No you're not you're a liability! How can you even pilot that in first place?" Michiru scolded.

"Are you giving us a time out~" haro asked.

"Yes. Misae agreed; blinking that the small robot on the boy's lap seems sentient that it lets on. "Let's go with that." She smirked at the younger boy; said young eishi flinched looking at her.

_Ahuhuhuhu_

* * *

**Scene Break**

"Kio?" Everyone in the hangar gasped at what they have seen; with Old Man Flit joining the spectacle.

"Hoho he's in big trouble now~ " A senior engineer chuckled.

Shut up Hughes!" Flit shouted at his employee, their faces nearly met as the laughing man paled before the red goggles worn by Flit Asuno.

* * *

**Scene Break**

"We're busted~ We're busted~" Haro mentioned the obvious that the both of them have being captured by the U.N eishis.

"Haro stop flying around!" Kio complained, attempting to capture the little robot from flying all over the enclosed space.

* * *

"**Scene Break **

The battle with the BETA ended with minimum casualties. Although none of them would admit it, the revelation that the hijacker is just a kid killing off BETA as if he's playing a game leaves a bad taste in their mouths, Hence, that's the reason why today's killing is more brutal than usual.

For some pilots on the field, the idea of children fighting against BETA sets off a lot of their parental instincts that their own child may have to join the army against these aliens. For others, a kid younger than they are risking their lives out here is out of the question.

The same goes for the A-01 Valkyries. Though, at the moment they are given the special privilege to take the boy back to the base.

And of course the young ladies make the most of the situation.

_ChiiiiiiiiiiiChiiiiiiiiiiiii i_

For the entire trip back to the U.N base; Kio felt uncomfortable by the sight of so many older girls observing him curiously; some even start giggling at how nervous he is. It also doesn't help that he tries to cover his red face with the cap on his head; making the girls tease him even more.

What he does not realize that there was disapproving looking faces among them.

"My, you are very young." Touko added. "How old are you?" She asked.

"1-13?" Kio answered.

"13 years old?" Hayase interrupted.

"He'll reach puberty sooner or later lieutenant. You'll like that won't you?" Misae smirked.

"What did you say?" Hayase directed her anger at her ever-smirking comrade of hers.

"He's still a brat lieutenant; he's just way over his head." Akane gave her comment. The same person who saw Lieutenant Hayase Mistuki as a role model can only fold her arms as she is angry with the younger boy.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say Akane-chan…." Her sister argued.

"But it's true! I mean look at him! He's not even qualified for combat evaluation! He won't survive in the jungle!"

"Grandpa always takes me out camping; does that count?" Kio voiced out.

"No." Akane can feel like tossing a torque wrench at his dense head. To her, the brat is making cheap of what eishis has to go through before piloting.

"I'm more concerned about his age." Haruko added her two cents.

Kio took note that the blue haired older girl's facial expression reminds him when his mother and aunt disapprove of him playing with the mobile suit simulator back in the base.

"What's your name?" Haruka changed the topic; sporting a radiant smile on her face.

"Uhhh…" Kio on the other hand; didn't want to answer. The older girl was looking at him so nicely that he doesn't know to respond.

What the young ladies noticed is that his cheeks are tinted with the colour red; prompting them to tease him.

"Onee-chan I don't think he's going to say anything." Akane answered.

"Eh? Akane-chan why not?" Haruka asked her sister.

"Haruka maybe it's because you're scaring him~" Hayase smirked at the young boy's facial expression.

"Mu~I'm not scary at all…." Haruka pouted.

"She has a point, I think you are scarier Lieutenant Hayase;" Munkata commented; that same amused smirk that made Kio nervous appeared again.

"Mu-Na-Ka-Ta!" Unfortunately for the lieutenant, Kio winced in fear at how terrifying her angry voice is.

"Scary~ Scary~" Haro voiced out; Kio slapping his hand at the robot's mouth.

"See, the robot agrees with me~" Munakata added.

"I'll kill you when we get back to base….." Hayase remarked.

"Are we in trouble?" Kio decided to speak up.

"Yes very." Haruka smiled at him. "Don't worry we won't hurt you."

"I don't trust you~" Haro replied.

"Ara he ran away~" Misae commented' (Eh~) the female eishis groaned when Kio hid himself underneath the control panel; away from the stares and teasing of the older girls.

"Don't worry we'll be seeing him soon after we get him out of the cockpit." Michiru entered the conversation. "Take him back to Yokohama base."

* * *

**Scene Break**

Getting Kio out of the mobile suit's cockpit is not the hardest job in the world but the boy has put up a fight with ignoring orders. Because of that, the engineers have no choice but to open the cockpit themselves. When they found him, Kio was found hiding at the same spot he hid from the female eishis earlier.

"The captain is serious…" the engineer muttered to himself when he found the young pilot hiding. " You should be the same age as my son….." He referred to his own son back home.

"Oi Get him out of there." Outside, Isumi Michiru in her full military uniform stood outside as she waits for the maintenance people to get the boy out. Earlier, she ordered the rest of her unit to standby in their quarters; mostly because she knows that they too have a lot of questions for the young pilot, besides, she can tell that they're starting to grow fond of the boy.

"All right down you go." The mechanic placed Kio on the ground. Haro on the other hand, bounced his way outside the mobile suit's cockpit.

"Thanks…." Kio thanked the man; dusting himself.

"Kio~ Front~" The green robot said.

And the young pilot did.

"Oh~ so your name is Kio?" Captain Isumi Michiru crossed her arms across her chest to show her displease with the young pilot.

Kio could only cower before her; the older woman's wrath rivals Miss Shanalua and his mom when they are disappointed with him.

* * *

**Scene Break**

The captain then brought Kio to infirmary for medical check-up. There, the green haired nurse cooed him the entire time; though her expression changed when he told her that he was the one piloting the mobile suit/TSF.

After the check-up, both Kio and Haro are escorted back into a "safer location" as the captain puts it, away from higher ranked officers.

For the moment, the captain decides to ask the boy a few questions to get her doubts out of her mind,

"Who taught you how to pilot a TSF?" Michiru asked her first question, If her earlier guesses are right there is someone back in the asuno industries deliberately trying to teach children how to pilot TSF.

"TSF? Ah you mean mobile suits?"

"…..Right mobile suits. Kio-kun; can you tell me who taught you how to pilot?" Michiru corrected herself. She decided to call him Kio-kun to lessen the tension between them.

"No one." Kio answered. "Today's the first day I pilot a real mobile suit."

"Excuse me?" Michiru nearly choked in her own saliva when she heard that. "Are you telling me you have no piloting experience before?"

"The controls reminds of the video games I always play back in the base. Grandpa made it for me."

"Video games?" the words sounds foreign in the captain's mouth.

"Well…hah like that one!" Kio pointed at the TSF simulator. "The U.N has video games here too?"

"….Those are TSF simulators not a toy to have fun." Michiru scolded.

"I know that; I just like calling them video games." Kio answered.

For once, Michiru has nothing to say to answer that question. What did catch her attention is that the boy's grandfather built something for him…

"I always score high points, the mobile suit's controls is the same-? Kio continued; stopping abruptly when he noticed the older woman just stood still behind him.

"Stop right there Kio-kun" Michiru stopped in her tracks, her disciplined officer persona slowly fading as her mind tries to process this new surprising information she received from the kid.

"Why?" Kio asked.

"Just now you said your grandfather built a _videogame_ for you?"

"Yes?" Kio answered; feeling slightly weirded out why the captain asked him such an obvious question. "He made it for me for my birthday."

"When was that?" Michuru pressed on.

"I was 5 no 7 years old at the time I guess?" Kio scratched his head.

"I say 5~" haro gave his answer.

"And you are still playing it until now?" Michiru doesn't know how the boy's grandfather managed to escape suspicion of teaching his grandson how to fight in a TSF simulator but if what she thinks is true then-

"What's wrong with that?" Kio looked at her in confusion. In his mind, what's wrong with playing videogames about killing BETA and scoring the highest points?

**END**

**Wow just wow this is my first Timeless Age series crossover fanfiction. Trust me I put a lot of effort to make this work. If possible, I will be making more of these crossover fanfictions in the future. Though, I hope I can improve my writing in the process because a lot of time has been allocated for a fanfiction that does not even have 10,000 words. **

**For those who are interested, I have already created Timeless Age topic in the Gundam Age forum. Link is inside my profile. **

**Oh and Kio, that's because said videogames is meant to train eishis not for entertainment purposes in this universe XD Just like in canon Flit made a videogame for him when he was just a kid to train him to pilot the gundam. In this crossover, anything made from Asuno industries are similar to how their controls work. **

**So far, I would say he score high for simulation. Whether he can go against real eishis or not, well there's always that X-rounder ability he has. **

**Just to let you know, there is more to camping than meets the eye. Flit truly prepares his grandson for everything. **_**COUGHCombatevaluationakavaca tionforcadetsyeahrightCOUGH**_

**For those of you that think that Kio is OC, I'm trying my best to make him compatible with the world around him since he's bound to have more adventures in some crapsack world. Besides, I want him to have Usso Lewin vibe in him that was not available much in canon. **

**As why he's afraid of his mom? Who's not afraid of being punished by their parents for misbehaviour? At the moment, he's still a kid and he has not reach puberty yet. **

**What scares me is that in The day After; kids becoming eishis is more common. Shizuku is one of the lucky ones and will probably have X-rounder ability in this crossover series to explain why she manages to survive so far. **

**I have two more ideas that involve Kio and The Gundam Age 3 and guess what? Yuuya and the other characters from Total Eclipse is involved.**

**Sometime later**

"I believe the unit and pilot belongs to you?" Michiru appeared on the screen. The person she's' speaking with? Flit Asuno himself. "Speaking of him, who is he?" Michiru knew the answer but as part of her duty she has to display her professional side towards the old man. She admits she has no intention to poke her nose into someone else's business but after the capture of the child eishi she can't help but feel that she needs to be involved with the matter.

"He's….my grandson." Flit confessed.

"Grandson? Ah, yes Asemu Asuno and Romary Stone were reported to have a son after he went MIA."

"Where is Kio captain Isumi? Flit growled, today it has been hectic as there was a code 991 alerts and then his grandson suddenly hijacked a mobile suit and wanted to fight against the BETA. Proud as he is, he can't show that now.

"As you are aware, He is currently in the U.N base near the mountains. He has been given proper medical attention you can count on it." Michiru assured.

"I will be arriving soon to confirm that. Make sure he stays there." Flit turned off the communication channel. "Ah, Romary."

Entering the room, a docile looking woman yet stern Romary Asuno entered the room. "Father Kio is he all right?" She asked, her son's sudden disappearance and finding out that he hijacked a mobile suit was enough to put enough strain as it is towards her heart. "Where is my boy?" She demanded.

"Calm down; he's with the U.N forces right now." Flit told. "He's perfectly all right."

"Then I'll be on my way then; where is the U.N base?" Romary proceed to leave the room; only to be stopped by Flit before she can make it to the door.

"Hold on-"

"My son is out there; with strangers and he just got out of the battlefield with aliens don't tell me to wait another second!" Romary's motherly instincts took charge of her judgement; explaining why she snapped at her father-in-law.

"Romary!" Flit shouted; shutting the panicking woman instantly.

Romary flinched; her brain finally works to realize that she crossed the line with the older man. "I'm sorry father I didn't mean-"

"Never mind that." Flit sighed in relief, knowing that his daughter-in-law would react irrationally. Emily did the same when their son was reported KIA years ago. "If you insist, I'll take you along with me." He gave a smile; assuring that he really means it.

At the same time, he placed Kio's birthday present The Age Device inside his pocket. _Early birthday present _Flit snorted mentally, knowing that this is a do or die situation to give his grandson an important key to the Gundam Age 3 when everyone is too busy with the situation.


End file.
